


Double the Fun

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Ranveig, Begging, Beta!Throk, M/M, Multi, Omega!Morvok, Size Kink, Teasing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: What’s better than one fuck buddy? Two fuck buddies!





	Double the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Guuuh I had inspiration and this is it. galra-slut on tumblr is to blame for helping inspire this.
> 
> Originally written in my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.

It was rare he could find one person whose wants a taste of his cock. 

He had a lot of pride in how girthy it was. Large and thicker than most Alphas and betas in the Empire’s fleet. Of course with such a large length, he had to be extra careful with those who…well are a bit too snug for his liking.

After all he wants them to come back.

Tonight though? Tonight he had been blessed with two commanders who wanted get fucked.

Throk, hard working, slim beta who was laid over Morvok, a shout and soft omega who arched his back up to press against Throk’s front and to help present their leaking stretched slits to him. 

He’d been fingering them for a good two hours, stretching them open so they’d be good and ready for him. They both were quite…wanton. Eager almost.

The large Galra’s shadow cast over the two as they were both dripping wet, with Throk’s cock hard and leaking slightly on to Morvok’s back. The omega whimpered as he uses his hands to spread his slit’s folds open as he panted with the weight of Throk pressing against his back. 

“Please….” Morvok whimpered.

“Put it iiiiin!” Throk gripped the sheets of the bed their on, shivering at the cool air over his aching, slit.

The Warlord hummed as he watched the two, eyes narrowed slightly.

“Come oooooon….!”

Throk jumped when he received a light swat to his ass.

“Patience….I’m trying to decide who to start with....”

Morvok arched his hips up, giving them a small wiggle to look enticing to the other. He bites his lips with a hitch if breath when he feels the thick head rubbing over his folds slowly. He moved his hips back to try and grind down on it for a bit—

—and sobbed needily when he pulled away and moved to grind it teasingly over Throk’s next.

Throk shuddered and pressed his face into the back of Morvok’s shoulder with a soft chitter. He wanted to complain and whine but he knew it would only prolong the teasing and they already were teased enough with those fingers and tongue…

He felt that cock pull away from his slit before he felt Morvok arch with a cry beneath him.

Morvok gasped and panted, tongue hanging out and eyes rolling back, “O-oooh…! Oooh….! Yes yes yes…..!”

The prep work had done it duty, his lovely, wet walls taking the girth in with ease. The omega panted with his tongue lolling out when Ranveig began thrusting into him at a nice, casual pace. He could feel the others balls light slap against his folds and clit with each thrust. 

He whimpered at how deep it went inside of him, rubbing against the walls and hitting just the right spots. 

He whined when Ranveig pulled out and moved to push into Throk.

“Mmmm…!” Morvok whined.

“Patience….” he gives a sharp thrust, hearing Throk give a loud gasp and push his hips back with a needy whine, “My eager commanders….

“Yeeeeeeesssss….! Mmoooooohhhhh fuuuuuuuckkk…..!” Throk panted and laid over Morvok to press his hips back to try and take in more of that wonderful large cock. It was taking everything in him not to push Ranveig back and ride his cock into his orgasm.

He made a strangled sound of need and looked back with needy, glazed eyes as Ranveig returned to Morvok. 

He continued to alternate between the two smaller Galra, enjoying the different feels of their slits. How Throk’s still was slightly snug around his but not worryingly slow and squeezing him with each thrust and how Morvok’s seemed to just be gaping after his turn when he’d pull out.

The two whimper and pant needily, the constant switching driving them mad with need for orgasm.

Ranveig smirked down at them and chuckled to himself.

Hehe…these two when they worked together really did double the fun of fucking them.


End file.
